Whispers in the dark
by Miharu Nakamura
Summary: After the war the gang return to Hogwarts to finish school. Only not all of then are the same that they were. Some of them have secrets they are hidding. Snape is alive. M for later chapters


Miharu - hello readers. Okay so this I wrote because of some friends. You see one is a red head much the same color as Ron's in fact. They even have the same personality, very much alike. The other friends a blond much like Draco, only dark. When these two friends were dating we tended to refer to them as Ron and Draco. I was Hermione though then there was our Harry. The group was fun. So in honor of the memories I've created this.

Draco - Wait! Don't tell me you're matching Ron Weasley and I.

Miharu - Okay I won't tell you.

Ron - Bloody hell, does that mean I will have to Snog him?

Hermione - I believe, and correct me if I'm wrong, that means you snogging him well be the least of your problem.

Miharu - Well Hermione you are, as always, completely correct.

Snape - Insufferable-know-it if you ask me

Miharu - oh Snape, get over it we all know you like it, and I didn't ask you.

Snape - Just get on with it. Miharu does not own Harry Potter or the characters. If she did we would all be doomed.

Miharu- Oh Snapey-poo, don't worry, you'll have yours soon enough. Maybe I'll pair you up with Lucius. Anyway Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Hermione smiled at her gay friend as she entered the Common room in the head dorm. Draco looked up from whatever it was he was doing and gave her a once over. He smiled and shook his head. Then stood up and skipped over to her.

"Come Hermione, we must hurry to breakfast. We do not want to keep the others waiting." Draco said pulling her over to the door to the dorm.

"Defiantly not and most defiantly not Ron" Hermione said sweetly

Draco looked at her "You best not hit on my man" He said smirking

Hermione burst into a fit of laughter which only became bigger when Ron came up to them in the Great hall. Hermione hugged Ron "Get your hands off my man" Hermione fell to the floor laughing

"You both are hilarious." Hermione said striating herself out and moving to join the others.

Draco and Ron smiled and went to the others. After the war everything changed. The houses were free to mix while in the Great hall. Draco had made amends for what he did in the past and Ron and Hermione broke up. Shortly after Ron and Draco got togeather. For some reason Hermione did not mind to much, she always though that Ron would tun out how every one least expected. She was the only one not shocked to learn that both Ron and Draco were gay.

Hermione smiled as her friends talked about who is seeing who and their classes. Hermione sat back and smiled as Ron and Draco flirted with eachother. Harry and Ginny were still together and Luna and Neville we hoding hands under the table eat again. Hermione just hoped that they would learn that everyone already knows they are dating. They have been together since the war ended.

Hermione stood up smiling at her friends then walked to the library so she could do some research before her first class. She only had three classes this year so she had plenty of time inbetween classes to get her work done. Hemione sat in the library working on her homework for Advanced Herbology class. She already finished her home work for Advanced Potions and Advanced Transfigurations.

Snape walked in as Hemione was writing her paper for Herbology. Snape looked over he shoulder and sneared. He was only alive today because of Hermione's quick thinking and her knowlage. If she was not there he would be dead. He leaned over her shoulder and looked at her parchment.

"Do you ever do anything other then study? You have three classes and you use your free time cooped up in a dusty old library. Without your brains the Dark Lord would still be at large. Have you even celebated the end of the war yet? Of course not, and they call me a bat. It is a nice day do your studying outside. Insufferable-know-it-all." Snape said then walked away.

Hermione looked after him in shock. How did he knw she hadn't celebrated with the others. After the war she had to try to fix her parents memmories. Only for her parents to die in a car accident a month after she got their trust. Then school had started up not long after her parents were put in the ground. Hermione and Ron broke up before she left to fix her parents' memmories. So when she got back she was alone. She still hasn't told any of her friends about her parents.

Hermione stood up putting her paper in her bag then walked threw the nearly empty halls and she tried not to cry. Hermione ran outside and closed her eyes. She tried to close off the images of her parents car cumpaling and expoloding. The screams and cries were still fresh in her ears. She fell to the gound a safe distance from the womping willow. Tears streaked her face as she looked up to the sky hopping for it to rain.

* * *

Miharu- sorry that it was so short. I hope you enjoy feel free to laugh at the expence of Ron and Draco. I do regularly

Ron- WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!

Draco- This is so wrong, Father would never aprove.

Hermione- *laughing* Dear lord Ron and Draco being all lovey dovey is just so perfect

Snape- your parents are dead in this story or don't you remember

Hermione- i know that you old bat, i was just looking on the bright side.

Miharu- aww a lovers scwable... how cute.

Draco- well this is quite telling

Hermione and Snape- WE ARE NOT LOVERS!

Miharu- I think thou doth protest to much. Anyway reveiw please.


End file.
